


【拔杯】《相性悖论》

by Nirvana8



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Little Shit, Hannibal buys Will a new bed, M/M, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana8/pseuds/Nirvana8
Summary: 汉尼拔派去袭击威尔的穴熊把威尔的家搞得乱七八糟，尤其是威尔的床，当威尔把穴熊的尸体扔回给汉尼拔后，得知情况的汉尼拔提出了要赔偿威尔一个新床垫的请求。
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter / Will Graham
Kudos: 7





	【拔杯】《相性悖论》

**Author's Note:**

> 拔杯以他们自己的方式检验了新床垫质量的好坏。

*相性=出自日语，意即两个人之间是否容易处好关系的一个参数。  
*基于S2E10改编  
*这篇我认定被我自己写砸了。

汉尼拔没有养过宠物的经历，但是他知道家猫家狗都会有一种对主人示好的衔回行为，把捕获的死老鼠死兔子带回家里放在主人可以看得见但又不会马上看见的地方，然后等待主人回来，收下这份它们自己看重的礼物。

当汉尼拔回到办公室推开餐厅门看见自己的新桌子上躺着穴熊的尸体时第一反应就是家猫的衔回行为，准确来说，是他的小猫鼬的衔回行为。而“示好”的小猫鼬此刻正低着头冷着脸站在桌子对面。

汉尼拔转身把门关上。

“我想我们这算是扯平了。我派人去杀你，你派人来杀我，这下互不相欠了。”

哦，这不是示好，这是一债还一债。

“就当是礼尚往来吧。”那就反过来由主人来对衔回了死蛇的猫鼬表示好感。

“杀生在文明社会里可通常是禁忌。”但看起来并没有被领情。

“没有死亡，我们会不知所措。”汉尼拔坚持要夸奖他的猫鼬的献礼行为，“正是对死亡的预知成就了人的伟大。你是徒手杀的他吗？”，他鼓励着他的猫鼬说出为他献上这份礼物的详细过程。

“那感觉很...亲密。”回忆的过程让他的猫鼬重新陷入到那种兴奋感中。威尔低头看向自己四个皮肤残破凝结着血块的指关节，毫无痛觉一般地张开又握紧。

“这一切理应感到亲密。”

汉尼拔绕着他的新桌子和新桌子上的尸体走到桌子对面，去迎接他那衔回了礼物的猫鼬。他把自己高级昂贵又柔软的毛皮手套放下，转而小心托起威尔从外头进来冰凉且此刻被打破得粗糙的手掌——他的猫鼬一直低头盯着手上的伤口，有那么几个瞬间汉尼拔幻想出了威尔抬掌舔舐上面伤口的可爱画面。——又或许是暗示了自己需要过去帮忙处理伤口了，作为被送予了礼物的不过分回馈。

当汉尼拔抓起威尔的手臂，托起威尔的手掌时他感觉得到威尔一瞬间的乖顺，仿佛被主人抚慰到的安分，他们一起盯着那些伤口，仿佛都不是两个人身上的一样。汉尼拔抬头看向威尔，威尔又事不关己地把头转开了。

汉尼拔会意地接收到接下来就是轮到他来料理一切的信号了。

干净洁白的水盆。温度正好的热水。和受伤的小小猫鼬的手掌，把它慢慢摁进温水里。医用无菌的棉絮轻轻擦洗伤口，去除那些丑陋又美丽的血块勋章。

“别陷进去，威尔。”汉尼拔提醒着威尔的走神，“你应该退后，当听到火车驶进，铁轨上闪烁的灯光引诱着我们，此时你应该退后。保持清醒，待在我身边。”

威尔从血和暴力肆意的铁轨上退下来，重新回到汉尼拔身边：“我还能去哪？”

汉尼拔把绷带一圈圈缠在清理好的伤口上，他的大拇指好几次擦动威尔的尾指，也是如此亲密的行为。而威尔没有躲开这份被照料的亲密感。

“你能去的地方有很多，你应该感到心满意足，至少我是。”这是意外被献上了死老鼠礼物的惊喜和心满意足。

“你当然高兴。”

威尔的眼神随意盯在某点，他全程都保持着这种事不关己任由处置的态度，好似一只花费了巨大力气捕猎的茶杯犬在献完礼后赖倒在地，理直气壮地要求得到休息的权利。在汉尼拔这里的权利。

有一瞬间的沉默降临在两人之间，然后威尔抬头，他看着前方餐桌上的穴熊尸体，感觉自己的嘴唇微微抽动，然后他听见自己说：“他从我家的那扇玻璃里闯进来。”

汉尼拔缠绷带的动作略微停住，看向了威尔。威尔隐蔽地碾了碾自己的嘴唇，然后继续开口：“他破窗进来，然后那些玻璃碎片都落到了旁边的床垫上，以及其他地方也是。地毯、桌椅、墙皮，都破了。我把狗群关在了厨房里面以防它们被不慎割伤或者是进一步造成破坏。屋子里一团糟，我需要回去收拾，才能给自己腾出一个没有玻璃碎片的地方躺下休息。”

汉尼拔一直侧着头专注听着威尔说着这些无关紧要——“无关紧要”的事情。他端详着威尔一直低垂在阴影里的半张脸庞，看着那双灰蓝眼睛里的些微调皮闪烁。

然后汉尼拔突然恍然大悟。

噢，当你的小小猫鼬为你花费大力气捕获杀死了一只死老鼠，然后从一个地方一路咬着送到你面前，为此还受了伤，除却你已经接受了它的死老鼠礼物，冒着它体内肾上腺素还未完全退却仍有可能兴奋伤人的风险替它清洗包扎了伤口以外，你难道不应该还要为它置办好一个柔软暖和舒适的小窝，先明智地主动开口邀请它逗留在你这里一晚吗？

汉尼拔笑在心底，他从容地把绷带绑上一个蝴蝶结。然后抬头看着威尔，笑意泄露出嘴角：“那么今晚先在我这住下，你可以明早再回去慢慢收拾屋子，现在已经很晚，你也喂好了狗，它们会机智地互相簇拥在一起取暖入睡，你无须担心这些。就像我刚刚说的，待在我身边（Stay with me）。”

威尔只堪堪侧过头，余光撇着汉尼拔，然后他又表现出那种事不关己任由处置的态度，点了点头。

“那么，今晚我们要独处了（The adventure will be yours and mine tonight）。”

血液在水中缠绵流转。

被绑上了蝴蝶结的手搭在冰凉外沿，威尔把头靠在浴缸上，缓慢地吐出一口气，威尔半阖眼睛听着从出水口里滴答的水珠声响。一滴。一滴。又一滴。水声让人感到焦躁不安却又有一种回归了胎儿时期的安宁感，威尔扬起下巴，深呼吸一口，然后后脑勺坠入这一小汪羊水般安全屏蔽了外界的浴水里。万物安宁。

追逐与被追逐、雪地里冒着热气的血绣味、忙乱的脚步、粗重交替的呼吸、扔在地毯上的来福枪、玻璃的破碎——

——别陷进去，威尔。你应该退后，当听到火车驶进，铁轨上闪烁的灯光引诱着我们，此时你应该退后。保持清醒，待在我身边。

“唔哈——”从水里猛地起身，威尔饥渴地掠夺着这个屋子里的第二份呼吸。浴室门外传来声响，威尔屏声看向紧闭的门。

“威尔，我给你拿了套睡衣。”

然后威尔就听到汉尼拔离开了。

滴——答。湿塌卷发上的水珠落下来，威尔重新浸泡在温水里，可他现在的心思都落在了那扇门和门外汉尼拔给他带来的东西上。哗啦破水而起，威尔有一种挣破了羊水要开始自主学会呼吸的感觉，他浑身一下子暴露在汉尼拔浴室的冰凉空气里。

从诞生之初——

威尔把自己的卷发捋拢到脑后，一并把那个荒唐的关于上帝、羔羊与初生故事的想法捋走。他一只脚颤巍地踏出了浴缸，踩在坚硬冰凉的瓷砖地面，然后他完全踏出在地面上。不得不说，你赤身裸露在另一个人的浴室里着实感觉很怪异，像是你已经脱光了站在他面前，也像你已经身处于他的肚腹之中。威尔忽略掉走过镜子时照映在里面的自己的裸体，他平静地拧开门。一套很明艳的蓝色花底纹的睡袍工整地躺在那。

威尔皱眉。

汉尼拔端着两杯睡前助眠的葡萄酒走入客厅时，威尔正穿着那件蓝得发媚的睡衣站在窗前，同样幽蓝但更为轻薄虚无的月光兜头洒在他身上，像是给一位夜幕新娘戴上了可以盖住全身的头纱。

汉尼拔站定多欣赏了会，然后他上前。威尔从窗户玻璃的反射上看见了他，微微侧过头来。

“你在月影暗处和自己玩着游戏。”

威尔转过头，从月光前离开，也美得像自己掀开了头纱的冷艳新娘。

汉尼拔站在原地戏剧性地等威尔走近，虽然他最后还是忍不住微微上前几步，伸出了手，递过了酒：“你杀兰德尔的时候，有没有幻想你杀的人是我。”

威尔伸出手，接过了酒杯，他把酒杯摇晃在鼻腔下一言不发。

“人类大多数行为，以及信仰，都是由死亡所激发。”汉尼拔在酒杯和威尔的嘴唇之间来回观察，舔了舔嘴唇。

威尔把酒杯拿开，背过身去重新看窗外的漆黑：“杀他的时候，我感受到了前所未有的生命力。”

威尔看到投影里的汉尼拔上前，他的身形影影绰绰，大部分隐在了黑暗里，当汉尼拔稍微侧向自己时，很像是鬼魅诱惑在人类耳边。

“那你可欠兰德尔·蒂尔一个人情。你打算怎么报答他？”

威尔看见窗户里的自己也开始影影绰绰，只剩下媚蓝和具形的黑相碰又分开，最后交融在了一起，只剩下了黑。

“凶手是个新人，他从未杀过人。至少没用这种方式杀过人。”

“对，没用过这种方式。这一幕于他就如同噩梦跟随他来到了现实。”

从展览着兰德尔·蒂达的自然历史博物馆走出的时候，威尔呼出一口气，其中有紧张和极为兴奋的成分。他今天穿的里衬依旧普通，大衣也是仅此一件的灰色，但是他多系了一条相称的黑色围巾。汉尼拔跟着从博物馆出来，他的脖子上也有一条和他自己的棕色大衣搭配的暗红色围巾，他们佩戴围巾的方式一模一样。这也让威尔莫名地兴奋着。

早上从客房里起床时威尔发现旁边的椅子上多了自己已经烘干好的衣服，和一条质量明显上乘的围巾。和昨晚看见了那套睡衣一样，威尔皱了皱眉，但还是戴好了围巾。幸好没有人觉得他们仿佛是穿了情侣装出现，毕竟那可是在摆放了一具骇人尸体的犯罪现场。

“走吧，我们接下来需要给你去置办一个新的床垫。”汉尼拔走在威尔侧前方，回头说道。

“什么？为什么？”

汉尼拔带了笑意：“你昨晚不是说那些玻璃碎片都落到了床垫上吗？睡在沾了玻璃碎片的床上是非常危险的威尔。以及考虑到是我导致了这一切，那这份责任得由我来承担。你补偿了对兰德尔的亏欠，那我也得补偿对你的亏欠。”

带着某种雀跃的沉默，威尔跟着汉尼拔上了宾利，最后汉尼拔把他们带到了一家名为马赫尔·施莱默的公司前——在描金的意大利体名称下方，家庭、运动和厨房用品字眼提醒着威尔这是一家什么公司。

“这家公司有一些很好的床上用品，我都是从这里置办我的家具的。”汉尼拔泊好车，先从主驾驶下去了。威尔盯着前方豪横大气的公司装潢，慢慢解开安全带，也下了车。

全程威尔都跟在汉尼拔后面，听着汉尼拔嘴里飞快报出几个关于床垫的牌子，质量要求和样式，然后他们就跟着销售经理前往到特定区域。汉尼拔一张张床垫看过去，大概和他自己购物挑西装时一样，反复用手按压，抚摸着那些床垫材质。他自己先挑好了一些满意的，然后他让威尔过来，躺在上面，试试感受。说实在的，威尔从来不是这种会精挑细选的类型，他的所有东西都是看着好就下单买走，他那个被玻璃碎片铺满的床垫也是，威尔是从一个相对高端的商店里购买来的，当时威尔自己去的，他在导购员开口推荐一堆之前随意走到一个看起来还行的床垫之前，坐下，躺下，感受，感觉可以，他就刷卡走人了。

此时此刻，威尔躺在经由汉尼拔亲手挑选的床垫里，他感受到这张床垫的柔软，但仍有一点硬度承受着他的重量不至于完全下陷——威尔不喜欢软得让人觉得会陷进去窒息的床垫，这让他更容易做恶梦——显然汉尼拔也考虑到了这一点。威尔躺在床上，手不自觉地摸起柔软的表面。果不其然汉尼拔的眼神跟随了他的手，然后看了看威尔，露出极含蓄的笑容。然后威尔起身，汉尼拔示意销售经理买下这张床垫，稍后晚点店家会派人送上门。威尔没打算抢着买单。然后汉尼拔送威尔回家。

走在满是狼藉的地板上，威尔先检查了一下狗狗们的情况，然后他喂给它们早餐，再让它们从后门出去外面玩。威尔把自己关在屋子里开始着手收拾狼藉。等到最后只剩下床，威尔叉腰看着上面的玻璃片。他们刚刚在家具店的时候他不该做多余的动作的，那让他看起来实在是，无可救药。在一个家具店里引诱带自己前来置办床上用品的更为成熟年长的男人。

威尔泄气地扯下那些破烂的床单，抖落那些玻璃碎片想着团一团或许还能留着给狗狗们夜里取暖用。不不，汉尼拔说上面附着的细小玻璃碎片会割伤人。威尔把它们扔在了脚边，然后他依法处理了枕头和被子，最后只剩下床垫光裸裸地躺着，威尔盯着它又想起家具店自己干的那些蠢事，于是他怒而转去处理窗户，用一块塑料薄膜暂时封住了窗户，他自己会手工，只需要再买一些玻璃，就可以把窗户修好。威尔把那些床单相互包在一起拿出去扔掉，当他准备召唤回狗群时家具公司送来了汉尼拔买给他的床垫。

放到了指定位置，工人们就走了。威尔看着那张全新的柔软昂贵的床垫，在家具店干的蠢事又浮上心头，但是他还在想，汉尼拔有没有真的接收到他的暗示，或者，接收到了，会不会再给予相应的回应。

汉尼拔总是会的。

晚上，威尔穿着一件松垮的暗红格子衫，他听到有敲门声响，于是去开门。莫名穿得更为帅气有魅力的汉尼拔出现在门后，他带着一瓶佳酿到来。

“晚上好，威尔。”汉尼拔礼貌地等威尔应允他进门。

“晚上好。”威尔侧开，让汉尼拔进来，外面的冷风吹得他冒了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“销售经理打电话和我说已经把床垫送过来了，于是我过来看看。”汉尼拔略过了那些家具，直直往床垫走去，威尔还没有买其他的床上用品，所以床垫只是空荡荡地躺在那，躺在被草草封起来的窗户边。汉尼拔看向那扇窗。

“这就是兰德尔闯进来的窗户？”

“是的。”威尔靠在旁边的柜子前。

“你身上还有其他伤口吗？”汉尼拔转身开始看着威尔。

“你知道我有。”威尔感觉到屋子里的气氛些微地开始发生变化。

“我想我知道的不够多，不够全面。”

汉尼拔走向威尔，他的鞋底粘滞在地板上偶尔发出吱呀的响。威尔抬头深呼吸，此时汉尼拔已经走到他跟前，凑得很近，以至于威尔能在汉尼拔身上闻到昨晚自己也洗浴过的那种沐浴露的味道。

“床垫送到后，你有重新躺下感受过吗？”汉尼拔把手放在了威尔松垮的衬衫领口。

“没有。”

威尔稍微屏息，然后他把支在柜子上的手放在身体旁边，一种乖顺下来的姿态。汉尼拔满意地笑起来，于是他解开了威尔的一个扣子。

“为什么不？”汉尼拔已经解开了三个扣子，露出了威尔微微凹陷成一条线的胸肌沟壑。

“因为...”汉尼拔用食指第二指节划了下那道乳沟，威尔颤抖了一下，然后继续说道：“因为，我需要你来配合检查床垫质量是否合格。”

“哦？”

此时汉尼拔已经把整个手掌滑进了威尔的衣服里，手腕一抖，衬衣滑落，威尔的半个肩膀就露了出来。当汉尼拔看见左边肩膀上的枪伤时，他迟疑了一秒，然后想摸向那个弹痕，但是威尔把他的手摁在了衣服里，伸手扯住了他的大衣衣襟。

汉尼拔饶有兴趣地看向威尔。

拽着汉尼拔的昂贵大衣衣襟，威尔裸着半边肩膀把汉尼拔推向床垫的地方。在即将被推倒的时候，汉尼拔突然敏捷翻身抱着威尔一起倒在了床垫上，发出不小的声响。威尔被砸得有点发懵，他想抬手揉揉脑袋却发现自己的双手手掌都被汉尼拔的膝盖压住了。睁开眼，威尔看见汉尼拔此刻正跪在自己的手掌上，扬起下巴垂眸看着他开始脱大衣和解领带。威尔的喉结滑动。汉尼拔脱掉了全部衣服，他浓厚的胸毛在月色下闪着沁人的银光。阴茎还安分地垂在他的双腿之间，等待被威尔唤醒。

汉尼拔俯下身去，把鼻腔扎进威尔的卷发里，发出明显的一声呼吸，威尔再次抖动起来，手掌想从膝盖底下抽出揪住汉尼拔的胸毛。

“还是昨晚你在我浴室里洗浴的那种味道好闻一些。”

汉尼拔以为威尔被自己压疼了，于是挪开了膝盖，双手获得自由的威尔迅速反击，一个翻身把汉尼拔如法炮制压在了床垫上，汉尼拔的脏金头发微微散乱开来。威尔坐在汉尼拔身上开始脱自己的那么几件衣服。他没跪住汉尼拔的手，于是汉尼拔就不安分地撩起威尔的下摆摸起他的腰来，好几次威尔被摸得一痒笑出了声，汉尼拔也跟着笑。

“帮我把裤子脱了。”

汉尼拔低哑一笑，双手搭在了威尔的裤腰上。威尔脱下衬衫后上身前倾双手撑在汉尼拔耳边，汉尼拔帮他把裤子脱到了膝盖处，威尔就一边抬一条腿让汉尼拔顺利脱下他的裤子，白色的四角内裤还包在饱满的臀部上。

威尔俯看着汉尼拔，然后他下移，打开了点汉尼拔的双腿，慢慢把自己的内裤脱下了一半把臀肉卡出来，随后趴在了汉尼拔双腿之间，握住那根阴茎。汉尼拔手肘撑起上身看着威尔，他开始兴奋。

威尔双手握住汉尼拔的阴茎，于是他健康赋予弹性的胸肌更加被挤出了一道明显的乳沟，配上空无一物的纯白的床垫，让威尔想起了自己看过的那些也是以一张廉价床垫作为开场的色情片。而威尔此刻扮演的角色就应当是那些熟练吮吸着男人阴茎的色情女明星。

他含住了汉尼拔的龟头。

“嗯...”被吸住的瞬间汉尼拔挺了下胯，臀部自觉收紧起来。

听见汉尼拔的呻吟，威尔抬起眼看着他，嘴里吮吸不断。他知道他是在模仿那些色情女明星的口交伎俩。汉尼拔弯折起一条小腿，放在了威尔卡出来的一半臀肉上，粗糙的脚掌揉搓起臀肉。威尔含下了汉尼拔的整根阴茎。

“嘶。”

威尔用手撸动阴茎，然后伸长了脖子去吮吸下方的睾丸。汉尼拔分开自己的腿，脚掌踩在床垫上，然后在威尔的嘴里挺动起阴茎。

“唔、唔唔！”放任汉尼拔操在自己的嘴巴里，威尔下半身也开始挺蹭在床垫上。汉尼拔捧住威尔的后脑勺让他上前，接着吻在了威尔沾满自己前列腺液的嘴唇上。威尔脱下了自己的内裤，此时俩人都已经勃起得发痛。他们一齐低头看了一眼自己和对方的阴茎，然后对视了一下，威尔重新坐回在汉尼拔的胯上。扶起汉尼拔的阴茎，慢慢坐了上去。

“呃...呃嗯...哼。”龟头进入得最为困难，威尔深呼吸好几次才猛地坐了进去，肛门一下被撑开，之后的柱身就进入得比较顺利。阴茎上的青筋饱胀在威尔的甬道里磨得他发痒，有意收缩了一下，威尔就听见汉尼拔嘶地一声双手马上掐住了自己的腰身。威尔冲着他笑了一下，然后先发制人地动了起来。

刚开始阴茎是阻涩地摩擦着内壁，威尔先轻微地骑乘，等到感觉甬道深处也开始犯痒，威尔才开始大幅度地吞吐着屁股里的阴茎。他的双手撑在汉尼拔的小腹上，在汉尼拔还没发狠操他之前他要先把自己骑个爽。

汉尼拔看着威尔如蛇一般扭动自己的腰身骑乘在自己身上，胸肌又被聚拢起来夹出一道沟，而此时恰巧有几滴汗地闪亮在其中。汉尼拔咽着喉咙，在旁边窗户的月色投影下欣赏着自己淫秽沉沦的爱人。

爱人？...爱人。

汉尼拔挺了下胯，就把威尔顶得一叫上身倒了下来，汉尼拔在自己爱人的瞪视里温柔地吻住他的双唇，品尝其中已经淡却的精液味道和清甜的月光冷香。然后汉尼拔抱住威尔的背部，下半身开始拿回控制权操动起来。

“啊、啊啊...呃嗯！嗯哼...”威尔靠在汉尼拔的颈窝边，他的卷发搔得汉尼拔发痒，引得汉尼拔更发狠地操，威尔的屁股被操得颠簸颤动起来。

“啊——嗯，哈...”

汉尼拔双手掰住威尔的屁股，使肛门完全暴露出来，威尔看不见自己下面被操的画面，但他还是趴在汉尼拔的颈窝处低下头看着自己的臀肉被汉尼拔掐得溢出了指缝。把四指放进自己的嘴巴里吮吸，威尔逐渐在汉尼拔的肩膀处留下生理性眼泪。汉尼拔操个不停，低头亲吻在威尔的后脑勺上。大抽大插几下后汉尼拔用力顶在了威尔身体里，然后托住威尔的脸让他转过来面对面，温柔地再次亲吻上去。

示意威尔起身，汉尼拔绕到了威尔身后，然后一把握住了威尔的脖子，把他面朝下的压倒在床垫上，汉尼拔稍微搂起威尔的胯部，然后握住自己的阴茎，再次插了进去。威尔臀部收紧趴在床上，被汉尼拔以这种方式操在了新床垫上检查着它的质量。

威尔拱起自己的屁股使得汉尼拔可以操得最深，然后他把一只手背在了自己腰窝上，脸压在床垫上瞥向汉尼拔。汉尼拔会意，握住了那只手把威尔的屁股操得前后摇摆。威尔偶尔想挣开，汉尼拔就把他抓到发痛，然后威尔就露出了得逞的笑容，勾引得汉尼拔越操越狠。

放开了威尔，把威尔的臀部稍微压低，然后汉尼拔伸直双腿压在威尔身体上方，类似于做俯卧撑的姿势，重新操进威尔。每次抽插，汉尼拔的胯部就撞击在威尔的弹性臀部上，肉体啪声更为响亮耻人。好几次威尔想爬开，抬起臀部蹭起膝盖就又被汉尼拔顶倒在床垫上。威尔被汉尼拔操得又爽又气，最后只能放弃地瘫倒在床垫上，他听到身后汉尼拔的一声性感嗤笑，于是坏心地一顶屁股，内壁一夹，爽得汉尼拔猝不及防骂了句脏话。威尔身心舒爽在柔软优良的床垫上，顺带对这张床垫感到非常满意。

汉尼拔为一时的失态微微恼怒，然后上身压上了威尔，咬住了他的耳朵，听到威尔吃痛叫出声，汉尼拔吹气笑进了威尔的耳朵里。威尔转过头来捧住汉尼拔的脸，他们沉默相视，然后亲吻。唾液声突然清晰响亮得让人感到脸红。威尔咬住汉尼拔的下唇，吸嘬着，然后他停下来，从汉尼拔的头顶看向那瓣唇。威尔的瞳孔灰蓝，被情欲灼烧得显现杀戮时的疯狂。

“把我操到高潮。”威尔说道。

汉尼拔略微吃惊地看着威尔，然后他伸出手摸着威尔的卷发，一直摸到后脑勺，然后猛地揪住往后一扯，威尔吃痛倒在床垫上。汉尼拔吻住他，略显急躁地吻住。威尔被嘬取了嘴唇吻得仰头，他有一瞬间觉得汉尼拔准备吃掉自己的舌头，但接下来汉尼拔只是掰开他的大腿，又操了进去，急切而深入。威尔张着嘴无声嚎叫，他梗起脖子看着汉尼拔小腹上的肌肉纹理起伏在自己的阴茎后方。汉尼拔这次是操得如此地凶猛以至于他的睾丸不断拍打在威尔的阴肉上。威尔躺倒在床垫上，然后握起自己的阴茎一边被汉尼拔操着一边在汉尼拔面前自慰。汉尼拔逐渐跟着威尔撸的频率操他。

最后是汉尼拔先缴械在威尔的屁股里，射了他满满一肚子。被射的时候威尔握紧了自己的阴茎，眉头皱着感受身体内被精液不断填满的陌生感觉，但还是不足以让他也射精的程度。于是汉尼拔射完精后拔出了自己的阴茎，他把威尔的手拿开，然后学着刚刚威尔给他口交的姿势一样跪在威尔两腿间为他口交。

与此同时精液正一股股从威尔的屁股里流出。

汉尼拔含住威尔的阴茎，爽得威尔挺了挺胯，他把自己的全身重量完全依靠在汉尼拔那张嘴上。汉尼拔不断把威尔的龟头呛进喉咙里，刺激得威尔不断收紧了大腿内侧和臀缝，于是汉尼拔在吮吸着威尔的同时还免费看了一次淫靡的肛门收缩表演。吸到某个点威尔急剧喘息起来，同为男性的汉尼拔会意地完全含入阴茎，用喉咙碾压助力着威尔的高潮。

威尔把双腿屈成V字形，弓起上身扯住汉尼拔的头发，把他使劲按在自己的阴茎上。汉尼拔眼神狠厉地盯住威尔，可这和他正在干的事太不符合，于是更刺激了威尔的快感爆发。

“呃、呃嗯！呃啊啊——”

精液在窒息一般的咳嗽声里不断射出，威尔闭着眼，浑然不知自己下意识用大腿夹紧了汉尼拔的脑袋，直到射完威尔才放开了汉尼拔全身瘫倒在床垫上。汉尼拔自己在一边呛咽下威尔的精液。威尔听见了，又全身酥软面带笑容地爬起身，他帮汉尼拔分担吞咽下了属于自己的精液。然后他们拥着倒在已经被汗渍和精液弄脏的床垫上。

“我想你应该以自己的方式满意地检查完了这张可怜的床垫。”

“是的。”威尔再次摸向身下这张床垫。他白天还是穿戴整齐地躺在汉尼拔面前感受着它，到了晚上他就不着一缕地和汉尼拔一起躺在上面，好好检验了这张床垫的靠谱性。他想起白天那个销售经理一板一眼和他们介绍推荐床垫的神情突然就笑出了声。

“嗯？”汉尼拔翻过身来，也带着笑容摸着威尔汗湿的卷发。他的鼻息还很灼热，烫在威尔的那个弹孔疤痕上。

“你昨晚还幻想着在这里杀死我。”威尔停止了对那个销售经理的不礼貌脑补，听见汉尼拔的话，他也翻身过去，和汉尼拔面对面屈身对称躺在床垫上。

幽蓝的月光又照射进来，从背对着窗的汉尼拔那边投射过来，于是威尔看见的是周身幽亮但暴露出了黑暗面的汉尼拔，而汉尼拔看见的则是被月光再次照亮的威尔，但他同时也看见了威尔身后的无尽漆黑。

“是的，而此刻我刚和你做完爱。”

第二晚，威尔和阿拉娜受邀坐在汉尼拔的餐桌上享用着一头腌后烤制的全乳猪。威尔感觉自己身上和两腿间都还有昨晚做完爱的味道。

然后他看见了阿拉娜眼里对汉尼拔的明显爱慕。

“朋友的一点心意。”汉尼拔舀着一小块猪肉放在阿拉娜的盘子上。

“你的朋友，而不是猪的朋友。”威尔忍不住出声挑刺着这句话里的歧义。

汉尼拔好笑地看过来，然后推着乳猪适时地走到了威尔边上：“有人饲养牲畜，会对之产生感情。农夫亲手喂养羊羔，关爱它们，然后又亲手将它们送进屠宰场。”

“爱，然后弑其所爱。”阿拉娜说。

“还食其所爱。”汉尼拔回应，“这是一个悖论。”

威尔想起了昨晚他和汉尼拔的悖论行为。

阿拉娜在汉尼拔和威尔之间来回看了看，然后低下头犹疑地开口：“弗莱迪·劳兹认为你们俩就是悖论。”

汉尼拔迅速转过身来，威尔只低头嗅闻着那块猪肉的美味。

“她注意到了别人没看到的东西。”

威尔若无其事地好奇发问：“是什么？”

“你们两个都不是她报道中的杀手。但合二为一，便有可能是。”

太辛辣粗鲁的指控。

坐在了主座上的汉尼拔悄然地指导着话题的走向：“如果弗莱迪·劳兹开始像写小说一样胡编乱造了，一定是因为觉得你太无趣了。”

汉尼拔看向威尔，仿佛希望得到一声赞同，或者有意向威尔表达着刚刚他知道发生了什么的讨好。

“可塑的事实约束不了她。”阿拉娜没有注意到汉尼拔肢体语言的信息，她只是继续边援引弗莱迪的话一边加之对他们进行分析，“弗莱迪没有底线。”

“没有底线的人就是精神变态，也有可能是记者。”威尔气定神闲地在彼此之间周旋。三人互相明白又都默契地不打破这种伪装的平衡假象。

“弗莱迪不是唯一一个没有底线的。”

汉尼拔看向阿拉娜，等着阿拉娜说出下文。

“你们之间也不像有底线。”

来了。威尔看向阿拉娜，心里讪笑着阿拉娜不知道自己这句话以她自己不知道的方式蕴含着更多的含义。

“病人和治疗师。朋友和敌人。”

还有一层关系呢，杀戮和性爱。

“跨过底线的触犯底线有所不同。”汉尼拔无意又有意地纠正了阿拉娜对他们关系的误解。

“底线永远可以商定，”阿拉娜感觉出了汉尼拔略微被冒犯的生气，于是退一步作出了示好和解。然后她再次试图进攻：“我只是很难理解你们彼此之间的关系。”

威尔不耐烦起来，他只想让汉尼拔多给他一份猪肉：“我们知道彼此的关系。这不就够了吗？”

汉尼拔看向威尔装出一副好奇倾听的表情，然后又以这个表情看向了阿拉娜。最后他以主人的身份宣布这场周旋结束：“知道总比不知道的好。”

独剩阿拉娜被汉尼拔和威尔阻挡在了帘幕之外，一脸疑惑。而威尔满意地从汉尼拔那里得到了又一份美味猪肉，就像他待会还会从汉尼拔那里再得到一场激烈极乐的性爱，就像他们已然全盘接受自己与对方之间的这种悖论行为一样。

他们互害，也对等互爱。他们就是悖论存在。

*中间部分感觉很稀奇古怪的意识流对不起，以及如果有一些心理描写看不懂为什么会发生的话大概可以理解成是杯杯第一次杀掉一个生命/用拳头亲自结束一个生命后的那种空前缥缈、不真实、兴奋而又不自觉慌张的情绪糅杂。


End file.
